Yōkai no unmei
by AyumiChan24
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo dos seres totalmente distintos se encontraron, unidos por el destino. Entregaron sus corazones sin reserva, presos del más profundo amor… Sin embargo, su felicidad fue efímera, la vida les dio pero así mismo les quitó. Hoy, dieciocho años después, se vuelven a encontrar, pero el tiempo ha pasado, y así mismo, las cosas han cambiado. (Sesshomaru x OC)
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** La serie Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia que con mucho cariño he decidido publicar, claramente, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hace mucho tiempo dos seres totalmente distintos se encontraron, unidos por el destino. Entregaron sus corazones sin reserva, presos del más profundo amor… Sin embargo, su felicidad fue efímera, la vida les dio pero así mismo les quitó. De un momento a otro se vieron alejados, sin posibilidad de despedirse, sin posibilidad de expresar sus sentimientos por última vez.

Hoy, dieciocho años después, se vuelven a encontrar, pero el tiempo ha pasado, y así mismo, las cosas han cambiado.

Ella estaba muerta, la había visto cerrar sus ojos para siempre, había abrazado aquel cuerpo inerte bajo la fría lluvia, pero entonces ¿cómo podría explicar el tenerla en frente?

" _Reencarnación"_

Esa palabra llegó a su mente y lo supo de inmediato, aquella niñita no era Konoe, sin embargo, podía sentir la misma esencia justo en ella... No tenía recuerdos, no pertenecía a esa época, no era la joven que había conocido años atrás, sin embargo, ambas compartían la misma alma y un físico extremadamente parecido. Estaba seguro, ella no podía ser otra cosa que la reencarnación de su viejo amor…

En aquel momento lo entendió. Su vida cambiaría, esta vez para siempre, definitivamente y sin vuelta atrás.

Lo sabía, su destino, "El destino del Yōkai" acababa de comenzar.

 **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Yo soy Ayumi y les doy una cálida bienvenida a mi nueva y primer historia en esta página. 3**

 **Esta cosa loca nació hace un tiempo atrás luego de terminar de ver por cuarta vez mi anime favorito, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru siempre ha sido el personaje que más me ha llamado la atención, ya sea por su carácter frío o por lo guapo que es xD en todo caso, siempre quise verlo emparejado pero a mi parecer la relación entre él y Rin no es más que un cariño fraternal, como el de un padre a una hija. Así que, decidí hacer una historia en donde el bello Yōkai fuese el protagonista y tuviese finalmente un amor (?) y de todo aquello, nació Yōkai no unmei.**

 **Esta historia no es la gran cosa comparada con muchas otras, sin embargo, me he divertido muchísimo creándola y por ende, he decidido compartirla.**

 **Espero que esta pequeña introducción haya sido de su agrado. Aun no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero creo que serán unos veinte o treinta. Lo actualizaré tres veces por semana, y espero de todo corazón recibir algunos reviews xD así puedo motivarme y seguir adelante.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** La serie Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia que con mucho cariño he decidido publicar, claramente, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Una tarde de la época feudal, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, un grupo de seres se encontraba atravesando una gran montaña, entre ellos se destacaba un pequeño demonio verde parecido a un sapo, una chica joven de cabellos negros y ojos almendrados, un dragón de dos cabezas y un bello youkai de cabellos plateados y piel nívea. Este último se encontraba un paso delante de los otros, su rostro tenía una expresión fría y parecía estar un poco distraído.

— _Mañana se cumplen dieciocho años… dieciocho malditos años desde que no la veo._ —Pensó el demonio con la vista fija en el cielo anaranjado, en el cual se reflejaban los últimos rayos del sol.

A pesar de no demostrarlo aquel youkai estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por su amor, por la única mujer a la que había llegado amar y que por los designios del destino también había tenido que dejar. Desde hace ya varios años su corazón se encontraba vacío, cada día no hacía más que pensar en ella. Como desearía, aunque tan solo fuera un segundo, volverla a ver, volver a besar sus labios y apretarla contra su pecho, pero eso… ya no era posible.

—Amo bonito, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó aquel demonio verde el cual tenía por nombre Jaken. Mas sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Señor Jaken, ¿Qué le sucede al amo Sesshomaru? –Dijo la joven acercándose a la pequeña bestia.

—Otra vez debe estar recordándola… —Respondió Jaken con la mirada entristecida, como si lo que le sucedía a su amo también le afectara a él.

— ¿Recordando a quién? —Preguntó curiosa la niña al ver a Jaken suspirar.

—Será mejor que no lo sepas Rin, son asuntos del pasado y el amo bonito prefiere mantenerlos en secreto.

—Lo siento. –Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, la verdad de ser otra persona no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero él… era Sesshomaru, aquel que tenía su corazón. Rin ya no era una niña, habían pasado diez años desde que su señor le devolvió la vida, había crecido y junto con ella esos sentimientos que cada día la atormentaban, hace algún tiempo no sabía de qué se trataba, pero lo descubrió, ella amaba a aquel demonio, era algo que no podía evitar a pesar de saber que su amor era algo casi imposible, le quería… y es que en el fondo de su corazón aún existía una pequeña esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido.

—Acamparemos aquí, se hace tarde, mañana seguiremos nuestro camino. —Anunció el Youkai después de un largo rato de silencio.

—Sí, amo bonito. —El pequeño demonio comenzó a preparar el lugar. —Iré a buscar algo para cenar.

—No, Jaken, quédate aquí y cuida de Rin, yo iré a buscar el alimento. —Dijo el youkai con una mirada severa.

—Está bien. –Respondió la bestia viendo como su amo se alejaba perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los arbustos.

Sesshomaru camino por unos minutos reflexionando sobre aquellos sentimientos que le acosaban día y noche, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez, ahora por fin entendía lo que era el amor, a pesar del tiempo o la distancia aún permanecía allí, en su corazón… en sus recuerdos, aun se encontraba presente en su mente la primera vez que la vio.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru se encontraba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol recuperándose de sus heridas producto de un combate recientemente terminado, era una mañana cálida, en aquel bosque se percibía un ambiente tranquilo, los pequeños insectos cantaban y las ramas de los árboles se mecían con la fresca brisa de la madrugada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido excepto el sonido de la naturaleza, el youkai se encontraba en completa paz hasta que la esencia de alguien llamó su atención interrumpiendo aquel momento de tranquilidad. Esperó hasta que el aroma se hiciera más fuerte y descubrió que se trataba de un humano, una chica para ser exactos, pero no parecía un humano normal, aquella presencia poseía grandes poderes espirituales no muy comunes. Cada vez se acercaba más, Sesshomaru se preparó para el futuro combate que veía venir.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?—Preguntó una melodiosa voz femenina proveniente de detrás de un árbol. Sesshomaru no respondió.

— ¿Alguien? —Esta vez salió de entre las sombras la figura de una joven, no aparentaba más de unos veinte años. Tenía un largo cabello color azabache que caía en cascada sobre su espalda llegándole hasta la cintura, sus ojos, del mismo color, irradiaban un poco de incertidumbre y extrañeza. Tenía la piel pálida y portaba un largo kimono de color blanco decorado con unas cuantas flores de sakura perfectamente tejidas, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el youkai, con un semblante inexpresivo.

— ¡Está muy herido! —Exclamó la joven haciendo referencia a las múltiples heridas que tenía el youkai en su cuerpo. Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio por lo que la chica decidió acercarse. —Ha tenido una batalla ¿Verdad? Le debe doler… Mi nombre es Konoe, Kinomiya Konoe. Permítame ayudarle.—Dijo la joven sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru, estaba a punto de tocar el abdomen del youkai para evaluar la gravedad de sus heridas cuando su fría voz la detuvo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, humana. –Enfatizó con rostro severo. –¿Qué quieres? –Habló de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Konoe.

—Como ya he dicho solo intento ayudarle. Soy la encargada de un templo cercano y usted tiene serios problemas, un poco de colaboración no le vendría mal.

—Tu ayuda no me es necesaria. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta con qué clase de criatura estás tratando?— Respondió el youkai a lo que había dicho la chica anteriormente.

—Claro que sí. Tengo claro que usted es un youkai y a mi parecer, bastante poderoso. Sin embargo, debe estar ciego para no ver la gravedad de sus heridas. ¿Puede levantarse? Solo necesita venir a mi templo, allí tengo los elementos necesarios para vendarle. —Dijo la chica mirando al youkai. Sus ojos mostraban una increíble determinación y fuerza, cosa que Sesshomaru no pudo ignorar, y por ende, decidió confiar en ella. Sin decir ninguna palabra se levantó con un poco de dificultad. La joven ayudó al demonio a caminar hasta el templo que, como había dicho, no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Una vez llegaron lo dejó en una habitación vacía y partió a buscar algunas plantas medicinales.

" _No puedo creer que haya decidido confiar en ella…"_ Pensó el youkai ante lo que había hecho. Y es que a partir de ese momento y por el resto de su vida se preguntaría el por qué de aquella acción, que sabía de antemano no era propia de él, más nunca encontró respuesta alguna, así que al final, decidió darle el crédito al indomable destino.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Anunció Konoe entrando al cuarto, traía con ella un par de vendajes y un líquido traslucido, con el cual comenzó a remojar y vendar las heridas del demonio. —Con esto sanarás más rápido, por cierto, aun no sé tu nombre.

—Sesshomaru. —Dijo cortante, sin dar más detalles de su procedencia.

—¡Que nombre más interesante! —Proclamó la joven y allí acabo la pequeña conversación, que pensándolo bien no parecía una.

Las horas fueron pasando, una vez terminadas las curaciones Konoe salió de la habitación para que el gran youkai descansara, este se quedó plácidamente dormido, se encontraba exhausto después de tan ardua batalla. Después de unas horas el youkai despertó con las energías repuestas para encontrarse con la joven que le había ayudado dormida en una esquina de la habitación.

" _Gracias a ti ya me siento mejor, ahora me debo ir pero algún día te redimiré todo lo que has hecho."_ Declaró mentalmente el youkai en voz baja acercándose a la puerta para retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera salir una delicada mano sosteniendo su estola lo detuvo.

—No puedes irte aun… el que te sientas bien es obra de la medicina, no porque ya estés sano… si te vas ahora el efecto pasará dentro de poco y volverás a sentir el mismo dolor, quédate por unos días, tal vez tres, eso será suficiente para la curación.—Pronunció la chica somnolienta que acababa de despertarse, Sesshomaru dudó en aceptar su oferta, después de todo se sentía de maravilla y tampoco era tan débil como para inmovilizarse por unas simples heridas, sin embargo, tras pensarlo bien unas pequeñas vacaciones no le vendrían mal, además quería alejarse un rato de aquel sirviente tan molesto que tenía, Jaken.

—Está bien, me quedaré, pero no será por mucho tiempo, solo tres días. —Respondió suavizando un poco su tono de voz aunque sin dejar de ser frío y cortante.

— ¡Perfecto! Debes tener un poco de hambre… Traeré algo, quédate aquí. —La chica salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba tener visitas ya que así no se sentía tan sola.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru examinaba la situación, a pesar de que odiaba a los humanos había accedido a quedarse con uno por tres días, pero para que mentir, aquella joven tenía algo especial que ni él podía identificar, una extraña fuerza que le obligaba a quedarse, como un misterio que necesitaba resolver. Eso era en parte lo que había hecho que en ese momento estuviera allí, en otros casos ya hubiera asesinado al entrometido.

—Aquí tienes un poco de pescado asado. Está fresco, espero que sea de tu agrado, no sé exactamente que comen los youkais pero no considero que sea diferente a nuestro alimento. —Le extendió un tazón, el youkai lo tomó y se sentó a comer, la joven un poco apenada decidió salir y darle espacio.

Así pasó el tiempo, los tres días siguientes Sesshomaru se dedicó a descansar disfrutando de las atenciones que le brindaba aquella humana, era reconfortante ya que no debía hacer nada, no tenía que escuchar las constantes quejas de Jaken y ni siquiera se preocupaba en cazar para obtener comida, se encontraba tranquilo.

En la mañana del tercer día Sesshomaru se despertó con una gran mejoría, a decir verdad desde la tarde del día anterior había notado que su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente sano pero no había dicho nada, quería esperar hasta el momento acordado, aunque a decir verdad se sentía un poco desanimado ya que le había encantado esa corta estancia en el templo. La presencia de la joven chica casi ni se notaba, el ambiente era muy agradable y que decir de la comida y las excelentes curaciones que le practicaban. Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía quedarse por más tiempo, debía partir y seguir su camino como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

—Sesshomaru-Sama, ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar hoy? —Preguntó la joven entrando en la habitación donde el youkai terminaba de acomodar sus ropajes para partir. —Oh… es cierto, te marchas hoy.

—Sí. —Sesshomaru había notado la mirada triste de Konoe.

— ¿No… te podrías quedar un tiempo más? Digo, tal vez aun no te sientes del todo bien, y… —Sesshomaru no la dejó terminar ya que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Ya estoy bien, no necesito más cuidados, pero de todas maneras, gracias, humana. Adía te lo recompensaré. —No se atrevió a mirarla, por alguna extraña razón sentía que si lo hacía no podría marcharse.

—Vamos, ¡quédate! No te quita nada, eres un youkai y tienes un montón de años por delante. —Casi le rogó la chica, Sesshomaru se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué deseas tanto mi compañía, humana? —Preguntó volteándose finalmente para mirarla.—¿No habrás desarrollado aquellos sentimientos inferiores como el amor, verdad?

Konoe se quedó callada, no sabía que responder, ¿acaso se había enamorado del youkai en solo tres días? No, no podía ser, ellos eran totalmente diferentes.

—Claro que no, solo… te diré la verdad, toda mi vida he estado sola, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía seis años de edad a causa de un ataque que se produjo en la aldea donde vivíamos, yo logré escapar pero estaba totalmente sola y herida, vagué por el bosque sin saber que hacer hasta que una noble anciana sacerdotisa que vivía en este templo me encontró, conmovida por mi desgracia decidió acogerme, me vistió y me dio de comer, cuando se enteró de que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo me ofreció el quedarme con ella ya que estaba bastante sola en aquel templo, acepté sin pensar, ya que necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde vivir. Aquella anciana fue como una madre para mí, me cuidó todo el tiempo y fue la que me enseñó este tipo de curaciones, recuerdo todas sus palabras con gratitud. Yo vivía feliz, pero ese sentimiento no duró por mucho tiempo. Cuando tenía doce años recién cumplidos la anciana falleció debido a una terrible enfermedad que empezó a afectarla durante los últimos años de su vejez. Fue un golpe duro, otra vez estaba sola, sin embargo, había una gran diferencia, ya podía cuidarme por mi propia cuenta, así que sin pensarlo más comencé a trabajar aquí curando a los viajeros que pasan o a los aldeanos de la población más cercana. Pero como ves casi siempre me encuentro sola, como aquella anciana antes de encontrarme. Y esa es la razón por la que me agrada tener visitas. Solo eso. —Sesshomaru escuchó con atención aquella historia, era triste pero a él poco le importaba. Mientras tanto, Konoe intentaba convencerse a sí misma de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Y entonces pretendes que me quedé a vivir contigo como hiciste tú con la anciana? Te recuerdo que soy un youkai, no un niño. —Le respondió severo.

—No espero que te quedes toda la vida, simplemente unos días más, seguro pasarán muchos meses e incluso años para que alguien más aparezca por aquí ya que ahora las personas le temen a los demonios del bosque. No es agradable estar sola siempre. —La joven esperaba que el youkai accediera pero lo más probable es que dijera que no, fue una gran sorpresa cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar, esta vez hacia la habitación.

—Solo una semana, luego de eso me iré y nada, ni siquiera tus ruegos, me detendrán. —Konoe no pudo evitar sonreír, una semana era más de lo que esperaba.

Y en ese momento fue que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la relación entre ambos mejoró en demasía, Sesshomaru no entendía bien porque aceptaba todos los caprichos de aquella humana, él era un youkai pero aun así estaba allí, en aquel templo. No podía negar que se sentía a gusto junto a ella, nunca había convivido con un humano y tal vez no fuera tan malo como parecía, Konoe era amable y muy servicial, venía cuando él la necesitaba y siempre le daba su espacio. Por otra parte Konoe comenzaba a preocuparse, sentía que con cada día que pasaba algo en ella iba creciendo y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sesshomaru, no le extrañaba, siempre había estado sola y que de un momento a otro un youkai tan apuesto como él accediera a quedarse con ella le había asombrado, sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que aquel amor no podría realizarse ya que eran de mundos totalmente diferentes, él jamás aceptaría algo como eso.

Pronto, el día que no deseaban llegó, la semana se había cumplido y aunque lo negara Sesshomaru en el fondo se resistía a marcharse de allí, estaba un poco confundido, quería quedarse junto a aquella chica y no lograba entender por qué, sin embargo, decidió hacer caso a lo que quería y se quedó por unos días más. Mientras más compartían más se complicaban las cosas. Konoe trataba de alejarse para no sufrir y Sesshomaru aún no entendía el por qué de su necesidad. Hasta que una noche, lo comprendió.

Toda la tarde Konoe se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar, se sentía triste porque se había enamorado irremediablemente de un ser que jamás la llegaría amar, Sesshomaru preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven se acercó hasta su cuarto para tratar de hablar con ella y escuchó algo que lo dejó aún más confundido.

—Por qué… por qué le tengo que amar. —Era la voz de Konoe, que decía aquellas palabras entre sollozos, sumida en el más profundo dolor. Fue justo allí cuando lo entendió, ella se había enamorado de él, pero… ¿y él? Era un youkai demasiado poderoso para sentir aquellas emociones humanas, aun así en lo profundo de su mente se había dado cuenta de que él también la había comenzado a amar. No le dijo nada, simplemente volvió a su habitación y estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que debería hacer, aun no entendía bien aquellos nuevos sentimientos que yacían dentro de su corazón pero lo que si sabía bien era que una parte de él no quería marcharse de allí y otra le decía que un demonio como él no podía caer tan bajo. Sin duda, su mente se encontraba en una encrucijada, pero el tiempo no lo esperaría y poco a poco los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse en la habitación, sabía muy bien que debía decidir algo, y rápido, Konoe era una chica fuerte y tenía claro que se guardaría sus sentimientos y vendría a verlo con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios, preparada para su separación. Pensó que lo mejor tal vez fuese marcharse de allí y olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero de antemano su corazón le decía que ella iba a sufrir, y de paso, el también. Así que tras mucho meditar decidió que no podía dejarla, después de todo lo aceptaba, el poderoso youkai, reconocido por su frialdad y su corazón de piedra se había enamorado por primera vez, y de una humana.

Salió decidido de la habitación y para su sorpresa se encontró a Konoe recién levantada, con unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos que estaban irritados por el llanto. El corazón del youkai se conmovió al verla así, y antes de que pudiera pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. La joven no podía entender muy bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía si es que todavía dormitaba en su habitación y que aquella escena era solo un precioso sueño que jamás se volvería realidad, pero ahí estaba, en los brazos del youkai, recibiendo un delicado beso de parte de aquellos fríos labios. Fue un momento incomodo pero muy especial, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se había confesado formalmente ambos sabían que aquello no podía ser nada más que una declaración de amor. El beso duró poco, pero cuando terminó y tuvieron que separarse no hicieron falta las palabras, con solo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa sabían que su vida juntos, y más que todo, su felicidad, comenzaba en aquel momento.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban, su amor crecía cada vez más, y ya llevaban seis meses en los cuales el youkai había experimentado la verdadera alegría, jamás pensó que pudiera amar a alguien tan profundamente como la amaba a ella, y pensó que nadie jamás podrían separarlos. Sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosa, algunos problemas comenzaron a presentarse, problemas que al fin de cuentas terminarían con su relación.

Konoe empezó a mostrar unos inquietantes síntomas que según ella eran muy similares a los que había vivido la anciana antes de morir, y efectivamente, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que la joven había contraído la misma enfermedad que había enviado a su predecesora a la tumba años atrás. Con cada día que pasaba la salud de la chica iba disminuyendo, con cada puesta de sol un suspiro de vida se le escapaba. Ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues había visto los horrores de la enfermedad en persona propia, el gran esfuerzo que hizo para salvar a la anciana, al final, no dio resultado y sabía de antemano que lo mismo le pasaría a ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los ruegos de la joven Sesshomaru seguía renuente a aceptar la inminente despedida que se acercaba. El aspecto de Konoe había cambiado, su cuerpo antes esbelto ahora poseía una delgadez extrema, tenía los labios de un color violáceo digno de un difunto y ni que decir de su palidez, que contrastada con la perdida de avidez en sus pupilas solo permitía ver un espejismo de lo que había sido antes. Pero aun así, el youkai no perdía las esperanzas y día tras días intentaba buscar una solución que le devolviera el bienestar a su amada.

A pesar de que cada fallo le aportaba un peso más a su corazón el demonio siempre intentó hacer sonreír a Konoe, cada mañana le llevaba un ramo de sus amadas flores de sakura, las cuales él mismo recogía de un claro del bosque que a la chica le encantaba visitar. Ya que no podía dirigirse hasta allí por su estado de debilidad, por lo menos deseaba ofrecerle una oportunidad más para deleitarse viéndolas.

Una sombría tarde cuando Sesshomaru regresaba con un par de leños para calentar el templo encontró a Konoe cerca de la entrada, tenía la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes y jadeaba violentamente, de inmediato supo que se había arrastrado hasta allí. Los últimos días la chica había empeorado, en su rostro se podía percibir la sombra de la muerte y ya ni siquiera podía levantarse de su futón sin caer rendida al suelo en el primer intento.

— ¡Konoe! No debes salir de tu habitación. Estás demasiado débil. –Vociferó el youkai soltando la madera que traía consigo para inclinarse a la altura de la joven y acogerla en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla nuevamente al interior.

—No… Sesshomaru… Por favor, llévame al claro. –Pidió con dificultad, aferrándose a los ropajes del ser que la sostenía.

—El ambiente no es el adecuado, hoy en particular es un día muy frío, ve a descansar, Konoe, en cuanto sanes iremos juntos. –Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a ceder a una petición tan absurda como esa.

—No habrá un futuro… Esta es la última vez que podré verlo. –Declaró la chica con voz trémula haciendo que una mueca de desesperación se apoderara del rostro del youkai.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No hables de ese modo, Konoe, ya te lo he dicho, encontraré la forma de salvarte. –

—Ha llegado la hora, la muerte ha venido a buscarme y no quiero entregarme a ella aquí… Llévame al claro, Sesshomaru, cumple mi última petición, por favor. –Suplicó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El demonio no podía aceptar eso, no podía pensar siquiera que Konoe quisiese ir a aquel lugar a despedirse. Quería llevarla de nuevo a la habitación y seguir guardando la esperanza de que algún día se recuperara, sin embargo, al ver su expresión tan anhelante no podía simplemente negarse. Dando media vuelta con la chica en sus brazos, empezó a correr hacía el claro con un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Al llegar se sentó en el suave césped que crecía en aquella zona, el sol había sido ocultado por unos inmensos nubarrones que cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, pronosticando una futura tormenta. El youkai acunó a Konoe en sus brazos, observándola con atención. La chica apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos, se notaba que estaba cansada y por fin logró entender que en verdad no le faltaba mucho para irse. Se estaba muriendo, allí, junto a él, ni siquiera el calor de su abrazo lograría alejarla de tan cruel destino. Ahora por fin lo veía, nunca hubo una esperanza, jamás existió una oportunidad, el futuro estaba trazado, su amada Kinomiya Konoe moriría esa tarde, en aquel claro, y eso no hizo más que partirle el corazón.

El shock en el que había quedado durante los últimos segundos se desvaneció en un instante al sentir como las frías gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza, y al ver como la luz de aquellos ojos azabaches se iban apagando lentamente un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

—Konoe, por favor… ¡no me dejes! –Se aferró a su frágil cuerpo como si con ella se estuviese yendo su propia alma. La joven no podía hablar, aun así, con la mirada que le dirigió Sesshomaru supo lo mucho que lo amaba y a pesar de que de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, en su mente logró escuchar un adiós, un adiós para siempre.

Konoe exhaló su último aliento y la única imagen que se llevó consigo a la eternidad fue la del youkai que tanto amo, en aquel claro, llorando su perdida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tras finalizar de recordar toda aquella historia que había marcado su vida para siempre Sesshomaru tuvo que apoyar su peso sobre un árbol cercano para no desfallecer. Se sentía destrozado, sabía que nunca podría superar su partida, y que nunca jamás lograría llegar a amar a otra mujer. Cuan equivocado estaba, cuan equivocado.

 **¡Hola! Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia xD**

 **Más que todo se basa en un flashback que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia (bueno, todo gira en torno a eso). Estaba pensado ponerlo más adelante pero al final he decidido dejarlo claro de una vez.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo ya empezará la trama como tal y estará mucho más interesante.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: :** La serie Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia que con mucho cariño he decidido publicar, claramente, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Luego de permanecer un buen rato junto a aquel árbol pensando una y otra vez en su historia con Konoe, Sesshomaru empezó a caminar de nuevo en busca de aquel riachuelo que lograba escuchar desde allí. Debía tomar algunos peces para la cena a pesar de que lo único que quería era sentarse y recordar, pues sus memorias eran lo único que le quedaba.

En ese preciso instante logró sentir una presencia, se detuvo tratando de ordenar su mente. Esa presencia no era muy fuerte, sin embargo, no era una normal, la había sentido antes, de eso estaba seguro. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, intentando utilizar sus sentidos al máximo para identificar al dueño de aquella esencia, y pronto, sintió aquel aroma, aquel aroma que creía perdido.

El youkai frenó en seco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Se… se estaba volviendo loco? No lo entendía, aquella presencia que sentía ahora ya más fuerte y clara no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Konoe. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado jamás podría olvidar aquel aroma tan atrayente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo quería salir corriendo para verificar si lo que estaba sintiendo no era solo una simple ilusión, sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer tal cosa pues de entre la maleza una cabellera negra apareció. El corazón del demonio se encogió al observar aquel rostro iluminado por la luna. Ella era… Konoe, sin duda lo era, o eso pensó, pues a pesar de que sus facciones no eran totalmente exactas a las que recordaba, no se percató de aquello, y tampoco cuestionó la extraña vestimenta que portaba. Estaba anonadado, un fantasma del pasado acababa de presentarse ante él, y no cualquier fantasma, el fantasma de la única mujer que amaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tokio –Japón, 2015.

La campana que indicaba el final de las clases se hizo escuchar por todo el instituto. Estudiantes de distintos grados comenzaron a dejar los salones, algunos dispuestos a partir a sus casas para relajarse el resto de la tarde del viernes, y otros, esperando con ansias el momento de reunirse con sus amigos más cercanos para salir a divertirse.

Dentro de una de las aulas una estudiante de tercero se encontraba empacando sus útiles luego de una extenuante jornada escolar.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Una chica de cabello castaño corto entró al lugar.

-¡Mei! ¡Hola! –La chica que había sido sorprendida por la repentina presencia de su amiga sonrío dulcemente colgándose su mochila en el hombro.

-Rika ha encontrado una nueva heladería muy cerca de aquí, dicen que los helados son exquisitos así que queremos ir por unos. Pensábamos que quizás podrías venir con nosotras, y de paso, ir a un karaoke luego de terminar. ¿Qué dices? –Le comentó la castaña bastante emocionada con la idea. Sakura lo pensó, no tenía mucho que hacer aquella tarde así que no le pareció malo salir un rato con sus amigas.

-Me parece bien. Seguro nos divertiremos. –Aceptó riendo mientras ambas salían del salón en buscar de la tercera chica.

-No lo dudes. –Le dijo Mei. En aquel instante una chica de cabello casi rubio y ojos pardos apareció frente a ellas. –¡Rika! Sakura ha decidido venir con nosotras.

-Genial. –La recién llegada sonrío con aprobación. –Van a enloquecer cuando vean los helados, no miento, son los más deliciosos que he probado.

-Pues ¿qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ya. –Apuntó Sakura con emoción, hace poco solo pensaba irse a su casa sin más, pero como siempre, terminaba contagiada de la alegría de sus dos amigas de la infancia y simplemente no podía hacer más que disfrutar los buenos momentos que tenía con ellas.

Las tres chicas abandonaron el instituto caminando entre las calles repletas de gente en busca de aquel lugar tan esperado.

-Pronto llegará el invierno y los árboles de cerezo se quedarán sin una hoja. ..–La voz melancólica de Sakura se hizo escuchar entre las risas de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué dices? Ah, no me digas, estás triste porque la flor que te da nombre no puede verse, ¿verdad? Pero tranquila Sakura, luego del invierno llegará la primavera y los cerezos volverán a florecer. –Le dijo Mei con una risita. Sakura sabía eso de antemano, sin embargo, a pesar de que las flores de cerezo eran sus favoritas no entendía porque a veces una extraña nostalgia se instalaba en su corazón, como si detrás de todo aquello hubiese algo más. De vez en cuando, al observar las flores caer sentía una profunda tristeza, aunque todo esto lo relacionaba con el sueño que tenía con frecuencia desde que tenía consciencia, en el aparecía un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos color oro llorando con amargura y desesperación. Estaba rodeado de árboles de sakura, y el ambiente y las vestiduras no parecían de la actualidad. Además, algo que le extrañaba era el hecho de que en el sueño era ella, sin embargo, no se sentía como tal, se sentía… diferente, como si fuese otra persona.

-Sakura, ¿sucede algo? Deja de pensar en las flores y pon una sonrisa en ese rostro tuyo. Te ves deprimida. –La voz de Rika la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco preocupada por los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, ya queda poco para presentarlos. –Mintió, sin duda para sus amigas sería mucho más creíble eso que comentarles que ver las flores le generaba tristeza sin ningún motivo o razón aparente. Aunque en cierto modo, aquello no era del todo una mentira, en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Tienes razón, los exámenes son una gran presión ahora… pero vamos, tú eres una excelente estudiante, seguro entraras a la universidad sin esfuerzo. –Afirmó Mei guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra.

-Bueno chicas, será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso si no queremos arruinar nuestra tarde. Sí, los exámenes se acercan, y por eso debemos disfrutar de todos estos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad. –Dijo Rika adelantándose un poco para impedir el paso de sus compañeras. –Además, miren, ¡ahí está la heladería!

Las dos chicas restantes miraron hacía el punto que esta indicaba y observaron un gran local con un letrero brillante y vistoso. A través de los ventanales de cristal se podía ver una gran cantidad de personas compartiendo las mesas de madera. No dudaron más, entraron en el recinto casi corriendo mientras que grandes sonrisas se posaban en sus rostros. Una vez allí tomaron asiento y cada una pidió su helado favorito, sin duda, Rika no mentía, aquellos helados eran cosa de otro mundo.

Una media hora después las jovencitas salieron de la heladería para dirigirse esta vez al karaoke, sin embargo, a mitad del camino Sakura empezó a sentirse un poco mal. Le dolía la cabeza y mientras más avanzaba su vista se ponía más borrosa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó Mei colocándole su mano derecha en la frente, con el fin de medir su temperatura. –Dios mío, ¡estás ardiendo!

-Cierto, debes ir al hospital. –Exclamó Rika preocupada al comprobar lo anterior.

-No se alarmen, chicas. Debe ser solo un simple resfriado. Creo que me iré a casa a descansar, con eso será suficiente. –No quería que sus amigas se preocuparan tanto, y sobre todo no deseaba que su tarde se arruinara por aquella repentina enfermedad.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntaron al unísono.

-Completamente. –Respondió Sakura tratando de convencerlas.

-Pues en ese caso déjanos aunque sea acompañarte a tu casa. –Propuso Mei y así sucedió. Las tres se dirigieron a la residencia de Sakura y una vez allí se despidieron, no sin antes indicarle a su amiga que se cuidara bien y que no saliera de cama hasta sentirse mejor.

Cuando Rika y Mei se marcharon Sakua a dura penas logró subir a su habitación, había tratado de fingir en frente de las chicas con el fin de no preocuparlas, sin embargo, en verdad se sentía muy mal. Todo le daba vueltas y solo pudo calmarse un poco al sentir su mullida almohada. Sus padres habían salido hace pocos días a un viaje de negocios dejándole a ella el cuidado de la casa, lo cual en ese momento era un gran inconveniente pues no tenía a nadie que le ayudase.

Intento dormirse, esperando sentirse mejor después de eso, y no tardo en hacerlo. Un terrible cansancio la asaltó de repente y cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas después Sakura despertó un poco aturdida. El dolor de cabeza y la fiebre habían desaparecido, se sentía bastante mejor. Sonrío imperceptiblemente mientras pensaba en incorporarse para bajar y prepararse algo de comer, sin embargo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño. Ya no sentía la suave tela de su almohada bajo su cabeza, y tampoco las cobijas que la había acompañado antes de dormirse. Ahora se encontraba sobre una superficie rugosa que más tarde reconoció como césped. Al percatarse de aquello abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, levantándose de un golpe para observar todo a su alrededor. No estaba en su cuarto, no, claro que no, incluso dudaba de estar en su ciudad. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque rodeado de arboles gigantes por cuyas hojas se deslizaba el viento susurrante bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a su hogar luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigas y sentirse mal. Se recostó en su cama, se quedó dormida y ahora mágicamente aparecía en aquel sitio. Comenzó a asustarse hasta que recordó el hecho de que eso posiblemente no era más que un sueño, el miedo se transformó en risas, si que era un poco idiota. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida y por ende, lo más obvio era que estuviese soñando. Sin embargo, al escuchar unos ruidos extraños entre los arbustos decidió que ese sueño no le agradaba mucho así que se dispuso a emplear la fórmula infalible para despertar. Cerró los ojos y llevo su mano hasta uno de sus brazos para pellizcarse fuertemente emitiendo así un pequeño grito debido al dolor.

Convencida de que ya se encontraba en su hogar abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio la lleno de temor y desesperanza, seguía en aquel lúgubre lugar, y lo peor de todo, los incesantes sonidos seguían allí. Empezó a preocuparse, siempre había sido una persona tranquila, de aquellas que no se dejan llevar por la presión, más toda esa situación ya la estaba llevando a su límite. Volvió a pellizcarse, una y otra vez, pero seguía allí y al parecer nada iba a cambiar. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Moriría allí? No encontraba alternativa, estaba totalmente perdida, la escasa luz nocturna le impedía ver aunque fuese un indicio de su ubicación y eso no hacía más que alarmarla.

De un momento a otro los ruidos pararon, Sakura contuvo la respiración al sentir unos pesados pasos acercarse y al darse la vuelta lentamente pudo observar dos criaturas grotescas frente a ella. Tenían formas muy extrañas, largas garras y colmillos, un tono de piel verdoso y sobre todo una horrible mirada macabra. Se quedó quieta y empezó a sudar frío mientras sentía como si su corazón fuese a estallar, aquellas cosas eran youkais, lo sabía por las clases de historia que le daban en el instituto, en las cuales había escuchado que ese tipo de seres eran muy populares en las leyendas de tiempos atrás. Toda aquella absurda situación no parecía más que una pesadilla, sin embargo, los pellizcos no habían funcionado y no tenía ganas de averiguar por medio de uno de aquellos colmillos si en verdad era real.

Tomó un poco de aire mientras que las bestias seguían frente a ella observándola, y en los próximos segundos, sin pensarlo más, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía a dónde iba, solo pensaba en escapar de una muerte segura. Avanzaba entre toda aquella vegetación, hiriéndose de vez en cuando con algunas ramitas sueltas y dando traspiés debido a la irregularidad del terreno. Podía sentir a los demonios muy cerca corriendo tras ella y se creyó perdida, no habría escapatoria, no para una simple chica como ella.

En ese preciso instante, mientras que pensaba en su muerte puesto que sus pies ya no le daban para más, se detuvo observando desconcertada como justo frente a ella se encontraba un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, era el hombre de cabellos plateados que había visto en sus sueños. Estaba allí, inmóvil, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su belleza y majestuosidad, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto antes, no había duda… Pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo más observándolo, los youkais la habían alcanzado y cuando menos lo pensó, se lanzaron hacía ella con las fauces abiertas dejando entrever los filudos dientes que la llevarían a la muerte. Había sido un error parar, se había distraído y ahora eso le estaba cobrando caro.

El repentino ataque solo le dio tiempo para cerrar los ojos y pensar por última vez en su familia, pues lo sabía, iba a morir, o eso era lo que creía pues no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que estaba por suceder.

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?**

 **Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo que con mucho cariño he escrito. Ciertamente me ha costado un poco debido a que estos días he estado corta de inspiración pero espero que les guste y que todo el esfuerzo haya dado el resultado.**

 **Muchos tenían dudas acerca de la protagonista de la historia y bueno como he aclarado no es Kagome ni Rin, es un oc que como pudieron leer se llama Sakura.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
